


Master of Deception (a Loki fanfic)

by intimatefthes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Loki - Freeform, after the Avengers, loki laufeyson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatefthes/pseuds/intimatefthes
Summary: Jenna Morgan is a highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D agent that's just unfortunate enough to cross paths with Earth's biggest threat, Loki. Hoping to aid the program with recruiting the Asgardian prince into a peace agreement, Jenna finds herself caught in a web of mischief with Loki, and is tasked with a new mission to save Earth, once again.





	1. Chapter 1

A bead of sweat rolled down the side of my face as my chest heaved up and down, trying to catch the breath that I had lost while finishing one last sparring session with a trainer. I'd clearly won, considering that the trainer, Agent Aaron Wright, was on the floor writhing in— I hope—mild pain. I was known for being too rough and competitive when it came to sparring and pretty much everything else. Towards the end of our session, I'd outsmarted Wright by guessing his next move and blocked it, before kneeing him in the stomach and flipping him over onto the ground. The noise of the impact and him groaning caused the other trainers and trainees to look over briefly before returning to their own training. Despite being extremely proud of my progress as a fighter and a win against a highly esteemed agent, I reached down to help him up. 

 

"Even after three years of training with you, I still can't get used to you completely beating my ass," Wright said with a laugh of disbelief, followed by a quick groan of pain. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and helped him walk towards the opaque glass doors that automatically opened upon arrival. 

 

I couldn't hide the smirk on my face. "Good. Now you and everyone else knows not to mess with me," I joked back. We passed by agents frantically moving around with tablets full of vital information that keeps this program running. It wasn't abnormal to see a few people like that every day. Our role in the country, and practically the whole word, was vital. 

 

"Don't get too cocky, now. Remember that it used to be you who needed an ice bath after an hour-long session," he fired back, before slipping his arm off my shoulders. "I can take it from here now. Great work today, you're somehow still improving. I think you can even show Rogers a thing or two." 

 

I nodded with a quick laugh. "Thank you, sir. Any plans for tonight?" We'd been working together nonstop since 10 in the morning, first on tactical training, then martial arts and other hand-to-hand combat. All of that took up most of the day, making it now well into the afternoon, with a couple hours before the sun would begin to set. It wasn't meant to sound like an invitation for something else, just genuine curiosity and concern. Agent Wright had recently lost his fiancée in the attack on New York, but because of work, he was forced to remember her, move on, and forget. There wasn't a proper burial service because no remains were found but a witness confirmed seeing her completely disappear after being blasted by an alien weapon. 

 

He shrugged and I could sense his emotions change. "Not really. Just going to feed the dogs and watch some TV. Why? Don't forget I see you as, like, a daughter," Aaron replied crossing his arms. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Aaron, as attractive as he was, was certainly not my type. The man had to be at least 15 years older than me. Not only is the age difference somewhat strange, we've worked alongside each other for years and I respected people's boundaries. 

 

"Just making sure you're okay. I know you didn't have enough time to mourn," I replied. Just looking into his eyes, I could feel his pain and anger, and I could also sympathize with him. It wasn't fair. Someone as innocent and sweet as his fiancée didn't deserve to lose her life because of something so selfish. 

 

Aaron's demeanor changed, seeming more relaxed. "There isn't enough time to even breathe with this kind of job." 

 

It was true. People die, and life moves forward. There's no time to linger over what can't be changed. When I didn't respond, Aaron lightly nudged my shoulder. "I'm okay. Get some rest, kid. We'll pick back up again tomorrow at 5 AM sharp." 

 

I nodded again in understanding—even though I knew that it would be physical and mental hell to be up that early for training—and Agent Wright turned on his heels and walked down the hallway until he disappeared out of sight. With a sigh, I made my way to the living quarters to take a shower. Even though I owned my own apartment just five minutes away from work, I spent most of my time here and took showers here after training and after some missions that bled into another. 

 

To say that I loved my job would be an overstatement. To say that I hated it would also be hyperbolic. It was a happy medium, where I enjoyed engaging in physical combat and taking down enemies, but also longing to be home in bed after weeks of being in a foreign country. To make it known, I worked as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D, an American-based counter-intelligence operative founded after World War II, with the whole Steve Rogers and Hydra fiasco. I was specially hand-plucked by the director, Nicholas Fury, after I'd gotten on SHIELD's radar in a bad way as a highly-trained assassin. After being captured and having nowhere to run, I decided to join SHIELD as an agent, an asset that can be used at any time. Unfortunately, there hasn't been "a time" in a while, making days feel drawn out and tiresome. But, my day was coming soon. I could feel it. 

 

After a long shower that turned into me sitting on the floor of the shower and letting the warm water fall on my sore muscles, I dried off and slipped into what I liked to call my "casual combat" clothes. It's what I wore when I wasn't particularly assigned a mission yet, but allowed me to be prepared for any situation that could occur. With recent events, that seemed more than likely. 

 

The world, especially New York, was left shaken after the alien attack led by the vengeful Loki, "God of Mischief". Although only about a week had passed since the events, the city was being repaired at a rapid pace and people slowly began to calm down after almost facing subjugation and possible extinction. My fists clenched involuntarily. The whole situation boiled my blood. Hundreds of people lost their lives because of the actions of one selfish and insolent man that had the nerve to call himself a 'god'. He was a fool to think the planet would go down without a fight, and even more foolish to think he could actually pull it off. If I had the chance, I would've killed him after his plans failed. The situation was out of my hands, though. SHIELD took custody of him for a while before Thor would take him back to Asgard, where he would face the consequences of his transgressions on his home planet. This was scheduled to occur tomorrow, once Fury finished interrogating him. 

 

The sound of the code red alarm going off, startled me for a split second. This alarm only went off if a suspect had escaped custody. 

 

ATTENTION SHIELD AGENTS. WAR CRIMINAL #3866 HAS ESCAPED CUSTODY. SUSPECT IS ARMED AND DANGEROUS. 

 

Even after the three years I'd been here and face situations similar to this before, the alarm 

Calmly, I exited out of the lounge room and into the hallway where chaos ensued. It was even more hectic in the building as tact teams fanned out to capture the escapee. I would just hop right in and help them, but I had no idea who 'war criminal #3866' was or what they looked like. My hand grabbed onto the arm of a member and stopped her. 

 

"Who's the target?" I asked. 

 

"The demi-god."


	2. Chapter 2

A shiver ran down my spine, not because I was scared, but because the time had finally come for me to prove myself worthy as an exceptional SHIELD agent. To prove myself worthy to be considered for a position as a new member of the Avengers. To prove to Loki that humans aren't just puppets that can be thrown around and killed without reason. It wasn't that I wanted to prove myself to Loki, because I really couldn't care less what he thought of me personally. It was more of me showing him that humans aren't a force to be reckoned with. 

 

I nearly sprinted to the weapons room, gathering as many small to medium sized daggers as I could and hiding them in places that were concealed but easily accessible during combat. A 9mm pistol and small electrocuting mechanisms were all that I could gather at the moment without drawing too much attention to myself. Technically, I wasn't assigned to pursue and capture the target, but the more the merrier. 

 

Close range combat was my specialty, especially when it involved knives. During my training as an assassin, I took more of a liking towards fighting with knives rather than guns. Despite being highly skilled at both, my knifemanship is one of my defining abilities. 

 

The alarm still blared as I slipped out of the weapons room and made my way over to the stairwell. The building was required to shut off all elevators, making it harder for criminals to escape. 

 

My feet moved faster than my thoughts as I ran down the stairs towards level 3, where all foreign weapons were confiscated and held for examination. I knew for a fact that Loki would be on his way there to retrieve what was once his. It'd be a stupid move on his part, knowing that the entire facility would expect him to go there, but then again he wasn't the smartest guy in the universe. 

 

I drew my gun as I heard the exit door swing open. Cautiously, I stepped down the stairs as quietly as possible and peeked around the corner to see who it was, entirely expecting it to be the target making a huge mistake by stealing back the scepter. But to my surprise, it was Agent Wright. 

 

"Aaron," I said surprised and holstered my gun, "what are you still doing here? I thought you'd be home already." 

 

Agent Wright stopped in his tracks and flashed a wide smile. "Oh, yeah. I made it all the way home before I realized that I forgot my workout bag here." His eyes stayed locked on mine, barely straying away for even a second. Something was off. I could feel it. His body language seemed tense, even though he tried to make it seem like he was perfectly normal. "And then I heard the alarm go off and figured that I should stay and help catch the bastard." 

 

"Geez, that sucks. I bet your wife was pissed that you had to leave again, and now we're in this mess," I replied with a quick laugh. 

 

Aaron responded with a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, she was very upset." 

 

"Wrong answer. You're not Aaron," I said before reaching to draw my gun from my hip, but it wasn't there anymore. How did he get it so fast? Thinking quickly on my feet, I pulled two daggers from my waistband and lurched forward at the imposter, but I quickly met with the floor. 

 

"You're right, I'm not Aaron. I'm surprised a stupid little human picked up on that so easily," a voice sneered. Looking up from the floor, I was met by the icy blue glare of Loki himself and not in disguise. "Every other fool fell for it. Clearly, it speaks volumes about the pitiful human race itself. Too trusting and weak." 

 

Everything about him was so repulsive. The look in his eyes, the way he talked down to people and presented himself as an all-powerful god. Pathetic. It made me sick. 

 

My blood boiled as I swiped my foot to hit his legs and make him lose balance before swinging my knives in fast motions that he seemed to keep up with and block at the same time. With the hand that he wasn't blocking, I flipped the knife and attempted to slice his thigh, and this time I was successful. Loki's movement faltered only slightly, but it was enough of an opening to gain the upper hand and knock him off his feet, holding a dagger to his throat. 

 

"You know, for someone who calls himself a god, you really can't fight. Clearly, it speaks volumes about how pitiful you are as a regular person and nothing more." He struggled to push me off him, making my smirk grow even wider. "What's wrong? Too weak after overcompensating too much?" I mocked. This certainly got on his nerves, as he knocked the dagger out of my hand and pulled out one his own. The power of him trying to push me off him and me resisting led to us tumbling through the level 3 doors and into the open hallway where multiple SHIELD agents lied dead and injured from his attack. 

 

The both of us stood up quickly, bracing ourselves with daggers, except his were much larger than mine. I didn't worry, though. I'd gotten out of a disadvantageous situation like this before. 

 

Loki swung his daggers mockingly, eyeing me down to every nerve I had in my body, as if it would help him win this battle. I could tell he was weak. I'd heard rumors of him putting up a front and creating illusions for hours on end before running out of energy and turning into his true self. "Using up all your magic to create illusions and playing petty tricks on the guards really took its toll on you, I see. Maybe you should save your energy the next time you're planning on escaping," I hissed. I threw my dagger directly at his head, but he dodged it immediately before lunging forward and swinging his own dagger to hit across my face, but I dodged that too. I grabbed his right wrist, attempting to twist his arm, but he managed to shake loose and kick me away. 

 

An involuntary groan of frustration escaped my lips as I lunged forward again, throwing a sequence of punches and kicks that were mostly blocked by Loki. Even in combat, I could see the cocky grin of satisfaction on his face. To be honest, he was getting a few good hits on me and he clearly wasn't afraid to hit a girl. Eventually I gained the upper hand again, with him pinned against the wall and my knife at his throat. Loki attempted to pull another dagger out of thin air and stab me with it, but I quickly prevented him from doing so by shoving his own dagger through his hand and into the wall. The wince of pain on his face was an amazing feeling that rippled through my body. "Look at you. Corned and defenseless, like a wet puppy in the rain," I said with a laugh that lacked any amusement. I brought my face closer to his, my smirk being larger than the one he had earlier. "You call yourself a god, but you're just the same as anyone on this planet. You bleed just like us. You're powerless and weak, yet you expected to take over the planet with a stupid little spear and a weak alien force. How did you expect anyone to take you seriously?" I fumed. 

 

A smile spread across Loki's face as his eyes grew dark with malice, sending a chill through my body. "So much anger and vexation, I'm intrigued. Let's take a look, shall we?" He said breathlessly, and in one swift motion, his free hand reached for my forehead and landed there successfully. 

 

Suddenly everything felt cold. I was knocked back into what felt like the depths of emptiness and despair. My heart felt like it was in my mouth as tears streamed down my face, eyes fixated on the young boy and girl kneeling in front of me. They were twins, no more than 10 years old. Their mother and father lie dead only feet away, having experienced their deaths right in front of them. Innocence and fear glistened in their eyes as two guns pointed directly at their foreheads, not even a second passing before the triggers were pulled at the same time, both done by my own two fingers. 

 

I was falling again. This time I wasn't in the steaming jungle of Cambodia. I was falling from a burning building where screams could be heard from miles away. But the only ones that mattered to me were those of my family, trapped with nowhere to go and no way to breathe. Not only was the oxygen and life being sucked out of them, fire scorched their skin and their fingers bled as they scratched at the doors, trying to escape. I was alone and falling. So young and innocent, experiencing the gruesome death of family. 

 

When I came to, tears stung at my eyes while my head spun with confusion. I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the floor, completely dumbfounded and in a daze. 

 

"Don't have anything to say now, do you?" Loki mocked. He removed the dagger from his hand and threw it on the ground as he approached me. "What was all that talk, saying that I'm no god?" His hand wrapped around my throat and squeezed tight as he lifted me off the ground, letting my legs dangle in the air before pinning me against the opposite wall. "That I'm weak and powerless? Pathetic?" Loki sneered as he brought his face closer to mine and squeezed my neck harder. The look in his eyes was full of pure evil, yet satisfaction as I came closer and closer to the brink of death by his hand. "I am a god, you pitiful excuse for a woman. You will serve as the perfect example as to why your deplorable race is in dire need of a king and subjugation. You all will kn-," he ranted until my knee collided directly into his unspeakable area. 

 

The grip around my neck was relieved as we both fell onto the floor, me struggling to regain my breath and him holding onto his pearls in pain. It was a low blow, I know, but it was the only move I had left. Before he could pull another trick or somehow recover from my hit, I pulled out my taser and stuck it right onto his neck, letting it rip until I knew he could no longer fight back. And there I was, stuck with the choice of killing him right there or letting SHIELD take him back into custody. But today I wasn't in the noble mood. With the little energy I had left, I reached for the dagger he had thrown and held it to his throat. "Have fun in hell," I breathed as I pressed the blade to his neck. 

 

"That's enough, Agent Morgan."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, readers. I just wanna say thank you for reading this story!! I have written many works before this but this is the first time I have ever written about Loki or an already made up character. This is also the first time I've ever written on this website. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes that are made. I promise I proofread this, but I somehow always miss errors. Please, send me feedback and let me know what you think of the story so far, and also let me know what you'd like to see in future chapters. It may be slow now, but trust me, it will be very interesting :) xx
> 
> ~intimatefthes
> 
> **DISCLAIMER**
> 
> I do not own the character "Loki" and I don't claim him as my own original character. Some, if not most, of the characters mentioned now and in future chapters are from the Marvel Cinematic Universe created by Stan Lee.


End file.
